


Haiku #9

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: always improving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay





	Haiku #9

Big dreams, starry eyes  
Is improving as you work  
reason to delay?


End file.
